1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a grain scalping and cleaning apparatus and method and in particular to the type employing grain movement paddles which move grain against at least one screen whereby impurities are removed.
2. Prior Art
Since the earliest times, it has been recognized that grain should be as free of impurities as possible. Removal of impurities not only improves the quality of a crop, but also maximizes the crop yield when foreign seeds and weeds are eliminated. Removing impurities also contributes to an improvement in the storage duration of the grain.
Initially, individual farmers could manually clean grain by using sieves. However, as agricultural labor became less available efficiency in grain cleaning became paramount. In addition, population increases and the subsequent market for greater quantities of grain and seed demanded the use of better means for cleaning grain.
One of the early attempts to free farmers from manual grading and cleaning of grain was Beardslee's grain grader, U.S. Pat. No. 353,658. Although this invention improved grading techniques, the need for a cleaner grain product persisted. Beardslee's apparatus also limited the volume of grain which could be graded.
Another attempt to meet agriculture's need for a means to clean agricultural material and in particular cotton seeds, was Mackenzie's apparatus for separating and cleaning material, U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,038. Although Mackenzie's cleaner could process a greater quantity of material at one time than Beardslee's invention, the increased complexity of Mackenzie's machine brought about new problems. Machine size was prohibitive as a result of the number of gears, chains and conveyors used, and the position at which the machine could be utilized was restricted to a flat, level surface. Because of the machine's complex design, maintenance became difficult as well as time consuming.
Today's needs of both agriculture and its market require not only cleaned grain, but also quantities unknown and unimagined at the time of Mackenzie's invention. The individual farmer must utilize cleaning means which are not only efficient in terms of dollars and bushels, but just as important, such means must be simple in design and easily maintained. The present invention fulfills all of these needs.
Large impurities in grain must be removed in order not to spread insect infestation to other localities. As an example it has been discovered that the spread of the European Corn Borer can be effectively reduced by removing foreign matter of a diameter larger than 1/2" in corn. This process of large impurities removal is known as "scalping" whereas the process of removing fine impurities, dust and small particles is known as "cleaning". The present invention will both "scalp" and "clean" grain simultaneously.
With its inter-connecting sections, the user can quickly increase or decrease the volume of grain processed. In addition, the user is not restricted to use of the machine on the ground, but can suspend it in the air or at an angle to meet almost any location demand. And furthermore, the removability of the screens will allow the individual user the added advantage of scalping and cleaning many different grains.
Not only is the present invention simple in design and therefore relatively maintenance free, but it is extremely versatile and able to meet the varying needs of each individual user, including farmers, elevator operators, grain shippers and others.
The present invention thus meets the need for a simple, efficient, high volume grain cleaning apparatus that will remove both large and small impurities in grain.